


Good Night and Sweet Dream

by mu_um



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mu_um/pseuds/mu_um
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>겜지 카르켓 즐꿈 썰<br/>http://blog.naver.com/uu413/220023987706</p></blockquote>





	Good Night and Sweet Dream

 

 

_"다녀왔어"_

 

 너의 존재를 알리는 인사말. 현관문에 달린 종소리로도 충분하지만 어던 이유인지 아무 말 없이 집에 들어오는 것보다 '다녀왔어.'라고 말하는 게 속이 편했다. 긴말도 아니고 더도 말고 덜도 말고 딱 네 글자면 충분한 네 존재. 무미건조한 인사말 다음에 돌아오는 것은 암흑과 정적. 살가운 인사  따위를 바라는 바보같은 짓을 그만 둔 것은 몇 개월 됐고, 단순한 대답조차 포기한 건 몇 주 되었다.

신발을 털털 벗어 던지고 집안으로 들어가기 무섭게 술 냄새가 뒤늦게 너를 반긴다. 반사적으로 코를 찡그려 숨을 참아 알코올 냄새가 코에 침입하는 것을 막는다. 너가 '다녀왔어.'라는 말로서 너의 존재를 알렸다면 그 개자식은 이런 식으로 자신의 존재를 알렸다. 그 짜증나는 냄새는 '존나 술에 쩔은 주정뱅이가 집안에 있다.'라고 말해주는 역할을 맡았다. 너는 그저 그가 어디 엄한데 싸돌아 다니지 않고 집에 있는 것만으로도 아주 감사할 지경이다. 어둠을 삼킨 집안에서 오직 부엌 한군데만 불이 켜져있다. 놈은 그곳에 있다고 으레 짐작한다. 보이지 않아도 뻔하지. 술 먹다 술한테 먹혀서 곤드레만드레 기절한 모습이 눈에 선하다. 돌이라도 든 것 마냥 더럽게 무거운 가방을 아무렇게나 내팽겨치고 곧장 부엌으로 향한다.

허, 정말 곱게도 쳐드셨네. 바닥에 굴러다니는 빈 양주병을 발로 툭 찬다. 빙글 돌면서 미끄러지던 술병은 테이블 다리와 부딪혀 멈춘다. 테이블 위 잔과 그 안에 든 반쯤 녹은 얼음이 짤랑 소리를 낸다. 유리잔 표면에 서린 순수한 물방울들도 안에 든 술이 독한지 힘없이 죽 미끄러진다. 옆자리에 놓인 다른 유리잔엔 술이 가득 담겨 있다. 따르고 나서 입도 대지 않은 모양이다. 너가 올 것을 예상하고 미리 따라둔 게 분명하다. 하지만 문명히 너는 오늘 늦는다고 아침에 말하고 나가고도 점심에도 문자를 보냈다. 겜지도 분명 알았을 터였다. 그는 너의 술잔을 채우면서 무슨 생각을 했을까, _'존재하지도 않는 너'_ 에게 무슨 말을 건넸을까. 너는 술을 좋아하는 편이 아니다. 하지만 이 술은 네 몫이니 너가 처리하는 것이 맞다. 미지근해진 술을 단번에 목구멍 뒤로 넘겨버린다. 쓰다. 갑자기 들어온 알코올에 처음 술을 먹었을 때 처럼 눈앞이 핑 돈다. 뭐, 이정도는 괜찮다.

여기까지는 예상한 그림이다. 하지만 가장 중요한 한가지, 테이블에 머리를 처박고 누가 업어가도 모르게 정신없이 코 고는 꽐라가 없다. 그 꽐라가 겜지냐고 묻고 싶다면 그냥 그대로 입 닥치는 게 좋다. 그건 대답할 가치가 없는 질문이다. 너는 허리를 숙여 아까 발로 찼던 술병을 테이블 위에 올려놓는다. 취한 몸을 이끌고 어딜 간거지, 하도 많이 처마셔서 화장실이라도 간걸까.

예의상 두어번 노크를 하고 화장실 문을 연다. 없다. 겜지는 여기 없다. 문을 닫으려는 찰라, 네 눈을 의심하며 다시 문을 연다. 제대로 본 게 맞다. 깨진 거울. 여러 갈래로 불규칙하게 갈라진 균열 중심에는 주먹으로 쳤는지 붉은 피도 배어있다. 방금 술을 급하게 들이켠 것과 비교도 안 될 만큼 순식간에 땅이 크게 돌고 눈앞이 캄캄해진다.

 

 

**"겜지!"**

 

 

절규에 이어 돌아온 것은 암흑과 정적, 그리고 미칠 듯한 불안감.

 

 

* * *

 

 

겜지의 대답을 이렇게 간절하게 원한 적은 없었다. 하지만 너의 비명은 모든 것이 죽어버린 집안에 메아리만 낳을 뿐 너가 원하는 응답은 얻지 못했다. 심장 박동이 비정상적으로 빨라진다. 이럴 때일수록 진정해야 해. 아주 드불지만 겜지가 불썽사나운 술주정을 부리고 나서 조용히 제 방에 처박혀 있을 때도 있었다. 그래, 이것도 별일 아닐 것이다. 나중에 두고 웃을 하나의 해프닝이 분명하다. 다황하지 않고 침착하게 위층으로 올라가 방문을 열어 곯아떯어진 겜지를 확인하면, 끝. 좋아. 생각을 마치기도 전에 너는 이미 계단을 두 칸, 세 칸씩 뛰어오른다. 옳다구나. 닫힌 방문 사이로 빛이 새어나온다. 이번엔 노크고 뭐고 나발이고 염병할 개자식의 방문을 열어젖힌다.

 

_"이 개색..."_

 

기가 없다. 여기도 없다. 심장이 바닥에 쿵 떨어진다. 그걸 누군가 발로 툭 찬다는 느낌이 든다. 빙글 돌면서 미끄러지던 심장은 책상다라와 부딪혀 멈춘다. 책상 위에는 겜지의 핸드폰이 가지런히 놓여 있다. 부재중 문자 2건과 전화 1통. 모두 너가 틈틈이 연락한 것이다. 완벽한 공황 상태. 뇌는 제 기능을 잊어버린다. 덜덜 덜리는 손은 이미 112를 누르고 있다. 통화버튼을 누르려던 순간 손가락이 멈칫한다. 침대 아래 너덜거리는 종이 상자가 마음에 걸렸기 때문이다. 그 어둠 속에는 양지로 나오면 안 될 하얀 가루와 주사기가 잠자고 있다. 침대 밑과 핸드폰 화면을 번갈아 보다 결국엔 핸드폰을 침대 위로 집어 던진다.

이제야 풀린 동공이 시각을 넓혀 이 방의 변화를 눈치챈다. 온 벽면을 채우던 저속한 저갈로 사진들이 죄다 사라지고 가려졌던 하얀 벽지가 방을 빙 둘러싸았다. 바닥엔 굴러다니는 종이 쪼가리는 커녕 머리카락 한 올 안 떨어져 있다. 겜지는 자기 방을 제 손으로 치울 성격이 아니다. 이 방은 주인으로부터 청소라는 대접을 받아본 경험이 손에 꼽을 정도니. 한서부터 열까지 의문투성이다. 너는 움직이면 움직일수록 더 깊이 빠져드는 늪에 갇혔다. 생각하면 생각할 수록 더 깊은 악몽에 빠져든다. 경찰을 피해 도망친 걸까, 나갔다가 사고라도 당한 걸까, 설마 자살...? 아냐, 아냐, 아냐, 시발, 아니라고, 아냐, 아니야, 제발, 제발, 겜지... 아직, 아직 너가 못 찾을 것일 수도 있다. 그래, 진정해, 카르켓. 그 병신같은 뇌는 닥치라고 해. 겜지는 너가 생각하는 것 보다 괜찮을 거다. 절대로 괜찮아야한다.

제기랄. 술 같이 먹어달라고 했을 때 한 번이라도 술동무 해줄걸, 너도 모르는 사이에 굵은 눈물이 툭 떨어진다. 이제와 새삼스레 눈에서 짠물을 짜내어도 이 상황이 나아지는데 눈꼽 쓰레기 만큼의 도움도 되지 않는다. 고개를 세차게 흔들고 아래층으로 내려간다. 혹시 너가 숨겨둔 술을 찾으러 지하 창고에 내려가진 않았을까 하는 희망을 품고. 창고 열쇠는 아마도 거실에 있던걸로 기억한다. 찾으면 나오겠지, 누구처럼 발이라도 달려서 어디 도망갈 리는 없으니까. 거실 벽을 더듬어 스위치를 찾아낸다. 탁 소리와 함께 형광등이 켜지는 순간, 너는 또 한번 너의 눈을 의심할 수 밖에 없었다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

너는 멍청하게 입만 벌리고 있다. 눈썹엔 흐르지 못한 눈물방울이 맺혀있고, 다리 근육들은 어떻게 된건지 후들거린다. 눈앞에 펼쳐진 광경이 너무 믿기지 않아서일까. 겜지가... 그토록 찾아 헤매던 겜지가... 쇼파에서 편안하게 자고 있는 이 꿈같은 현실이 믿기지 않는다. 더워서 배도 홀라당 까고 알코올에 찌들어 아주 숙면 중이다. 이걸 웃어야 할지 울어야 할지, 저 개자식을 찾으려고 간 졸인 걸 생각하면 피가 거꾸로 솟고 부아가 치민다. 하지만 찾아서 다행이라는 안도의 눈물이 해일처럼 몰려와 분노를 덮어버린다. 그때, 꼬부라진 혓바닥이 짜증을 부린다.

 

 

"으으... 썅. 카르켓. 불 꺼, 부울... 눈부셔..."

 

 

오만상을 찌푸리고 잠꼬대하듯 웅얼거리는 겜지에게 성난 주먹이 마구잡이로 쏟아진다.

 

 

"이 썅년아, 내가 너 없어진 줄 알고 얼마나..."

 

 

목구멍에서 뜨끈뜨끈하고 간지로운 무언가가 올라와 말을 잇지 못하고 끝을 흐려버린다. 너의 메인 목소리에 겜지는 여전히 눈을 감은 채 웃음만 실실 쪼갠다. 겜지는 아닌 밤중에 홍두깨도 아니고, 무슨 상황인지 도무지 알 턱이 없었다. 다만 너를 달래기 위해 두 발을 벌린다. 너는 손등으로 젖은 눈매를 닦으며 입술만 씰룩이다 결국은 그 팔에 안긴다. 겜지 심장도 주인 성격을 닮아서 그런지 천천히 느긋하게 뛴다. 그 심장 소리를 듣고 있는 너도 불규칙한 호흡이 차분해지는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. 겜지는 아기를 달래듯 너의 등을 부드럽게 토닥인다. 아이 취급을 받는 건 싫지만, 이것만은 거부하기 싫다.

 

 

"미안, 미안. 내가 베프 두고 어딜 가겠어. 응? 너랑 나랑은 'best friend _forever_ '잖아. 잊었어?"

 

 

너는 묵묵히 침묵을 지키는 것으로 대답을 대신한다. 잊었을 리가 있나. 그러나 지금 그것보다 덜 중요하면서도 중요한 무언가를 간과하고 있다. 그게 뭐였냐면...

 

 

"...너 손! 손은 괜찮아?"

 

 

"뭐? 웬 손?"

 

 

"화장실 거울이 깨져있던데, 그거 너가... 아, 아니, 아니야, 아무것도 아니야."

 

 

너는 황급히 말을 덮는다. 이 모든게 정말 꿈이란 말인가.

 

 

"그래그래, 카르켓. 과제가 얼마나 빡셌으면 너가 헛소리를 다 할까."

 

 

낄낄 웃는 겜지의 태도는 카르켓의 신경을 긁기 딱 좋은 소리다.

 

 

"그만 웃어!"

 

 

 

"쉬쉬, 너가 좋아서 그래."

 

 

허, 참. 주둥이는 살아가지고. 저런 멘트를 얼굴색 하나 안 변하고 덤덤하게 말하는 꼬락서니를 보자면 듣는 너가 되려 부끄러웠다. 너무 어이가 없어진 너도 바람 빠지게 웃자 이번엔 겜지가 물어온다.

 

 

"넌 왜 웃어?"

 

 

"하, 너가 좋아서."

 

 

 

어유, 어쩌면 이리 예쁜 말만 골라 할까. 겜지는 입꼬리가 귀에 걸려서 너의 이마에 소리나게 쪽 입 맞춘다. 너는 고개를 들어 겜지와 눈을 마주친다. 너의 볼이 살짝 발그레한 이유는 아까 마신 술 한잔 때문이라고 해두자. 너는 겜지의 목에 파을 둘러 그의 입술에 너의 입술을 꾹 누른다. 너는 술을 좋아하는 편이 아니다. 하지만 그의 입술은 좋다. 취한다고 해도 좋을 만큼, 그의 입술을 탐닉하고 싶다. 피곤함이 억지로 두 사람을 떼어 놓는다. 겜지 역시 아쉬운지 너의 뺨을 부드럽게 쓸어내린다. 너는 겜지의 손길을 피하지 않고 그저 눈을 감는다.

 

 

"잘 자, 카르켓."

 

 

"너도."

 

 

"내 꿈꿔." 

**Author's Note:**

> 겜지 카르켓 즐꿈 썰  
> http://blog.naver.com/uu413/220023987706


End file.
